gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
GPT (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 40.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Liberty City Police Department | Höchstgeschw. = 111 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Allrad | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 13.000 kg | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = GPT-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der GPT (G'epanzerter '''P'ersonen-'T'ransporter; engl. Originaltitel: '''APC; auch als N.O.O.S.E.-Panzer bezeichnet) ist ein gepanzertes Kampfgefährt, das ausschließlich in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony vorkommt. Es ist das erste gepanzerte Landfahrzeug seit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories und gehört zur Liberty City Tactical Response Unit. Beschreibung Gestaltung Da The Ballad of Gay Tony den Hang zum Übertreiben aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas wiederherstellt, soll der GPT die Rolle des SWAT-Transporters und des Rhino übernehmen. Der GPT scheint auf dem Cadillac Gage Commando zu basieren, wobei das Heck abgeflacht wurde und die Front dem russischen BRDM-2 ähnelt. Leistung In Bezug auf die Straßentauglichkeit des GPT lässt sich sagen, dass er für die schnelle Fortbewegung gänzlich ungeeignet ist. Während die Höchstgeschwindigkeit des GPT 111 km/h beträgt, verfügt er über eine langsame Beschleunigung, die das Erreichen seiner Höchstgeschwindigkeit und das Nehmen steiler Anstiege verhindert. Andererseits ermöglicht die Federung allgemein eine sichere Steuerung, vor allem bei niedrigen Drehzahlen, und seine Bremsen sind auch bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten effektiv – nicht schlecht für ein solch großes und schweres Fahrzeug wie dem GPT. Doch die Federung macht den GPT anfällig für Überschläge auf Grund ruckweiser Gewichtsverteilung in scharfen Kurven. Sein hohes Gewicht ermöglicht es dem GPT, kleine Fahrzeuge beiseitezuschieben, ohne Fahrfluss einzubüßen. Die wahre Stärke des GPT liegt jedoch in seinen Leistungen im Kampf, was ihn zu einem der tödlichsten Fahrzeuge im Spiel macht (zwar unter dem Buzzard, aber über dem leichtbewaffnetem Annihilator). An Stelle von San Andreas’ SWAT-Transporter-Wasserkanone befindet sich auf dem GPT ein um 360 Grad schwenkbarer Geschützturm geladen mit Sprengmunition, die selbst die Durchschlagskraft einer automatischen Schrotflinte oder Elite-Scharfschützengewehr übersteigt. Nur zwei Schüsse auf ein Auto setzen dieses in Brand. Jede noch so kleine Erschütterung bringt das Auto nun zur Explosion. Dies ist ein zweifelhafter Segen: Ein in Brand geschossener Streifenwagen hinter einem kann bei einer Kollision weitere Polizeifahrzeuge mit sich „in den Tod“ reißen und zur Kettenexplosion führen; passiert dies jedoch vor einem, kann es schwierig sein, dem brennenden Wagen auszuweichen und der GPT detoniert in Folge der Explosion. Da der GPT aber äußerst robust ist, hält er bis zu vier Explosionen stand (siehe unten). Trotz seiner offenkundigen Stärke hat der GPT einige kleine Nachteile: Wegen mangelnder Fenster zum Beispiel können andere Waffen nicht mit dem GPT kombiniert werden, womit unter anderem die Benutzung von Haftbomben entfällt. Auch weist der Geschützturm nur ein begrenztes Sichtfeld auf, aber mit etwas Übung lassen sich niedrig fliegende Helikopter abschießen. Der GPT ist das robusteste Fahrzeug im Spiel, das auch schwere Unfälle und sogar den Beschuss durch einige Raketen fast unbeschadet übersteht. Da der GPT vor den Hinterreifen komplett kugelsicher ist, liegt der Motor zusammen mit der Belüftung im hinteren Teil, wo der GPT Schaden nehmen kann. Fundorte Einzelspieler # Auf der Baustelle von Yusuf Amir, wenn man alle Möwen erledigt hat und alle seine Missionen abgeschlossen hat, Castle Gardens # Nach Abschluss der Handlung kann man den GPT bei Henrique Bardas bestellen # In der Mission Caught with your Pants down # In der Mission Frosting on the Cake (er verfolgt euch, beschaffbar, indem man ihn bei der Verfolgung nicht zerstört, die Zwischensequenz, in der Costas erschossen wird, überspringt, dann wird er auf der Brücke fahren (jedoch hat er den normalen Geschützturm mit explosiven Geschossen)) # Durch den Cheat 272-555-8265 Mehrspieler # Im Freien Modus am Polizeirevier in East Holland # Im GTA-Rennen als Fahrzeug in einer eigenen Klasse verfügbar Trivia * In der Mission Frosting on the Cake taucht ein veränderter GPT auf: an Stelle des Geschützturms befindet sich eine Art Maschinengewehr. Das Mündungsfeuer ist bei dieser Version stark fehlplatziert und taucht ca. 1 Meter vor dem Geschütz in der Luft auf. * Explosionen infolge von Haftbomben richten keine Schäden beim GPT an, dafür aber andere Detonationen, zum Beispiel Autos oder Propangasbehälter. * Im Mehrspieler-Modus steht der GPT im Freien Modus zur Verfügung. Im Team-Deathmatch, einfachen Deathmatch oder anderen Wettkampf-Kooperationsmodi kann man den GPT nicht benutzen. * Der Mehrspieler-Modus GTA-Rennen bietet sogar eine eigene Rennklasse, in der jeder Spieler einen GPT fährt. * Obwohl der GPT auf der offiziellen The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Webseite als N.O.O.S.E.-Fahrzeug genannt wird, ist er kein Teil der Polizeifahndung. * Die Reifen des GPT sind unzerstörbar. * Der GPT ist eigentlich ein Spähpanzer, da er nur zwei Personen fasst und schwer bewaffnet ist, GPTs sind normalerweise gar nicht bis leicht bewaffnet und fassen weit mehr Personen. * Fährt man den GPT in den See im Middle Park, nimmt er Schaden, aber wird nicht zerstört. * Der GPT hat entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit dem SWAT-Transporter aus San Andreas. * Der GPT ist zwar sehr gut zu steuern, aber nach einem Überschlag ist es schwer, ihn wieder auf die Räder zu bekommen. * Seine Hupe ist einzigartig. Galerie APC Front.png|Der GPT in der Front- und Seitenansicht APC Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht APC-TBOGT-front.jpg|Der GPT NOoSE APV.jpg|Der GPT in Aktion APC-TBOGT-muzzleflashes.jpg|Vergleich des normalen und des kleineren, stark fehlplazierten Mündungsfeuers des GPT aus Frosting on the Cake Einzelnachweise en:APC es:APC fr:APC nl:APC pl:APC Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Polizeifahrzeuge Kategorie:Gepanzerte Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia